A synchronized folder may represent a set of folders located across a plurality of nodes that are maintained to be consistent with one another. For example, each synchronized folder on each node may be consistent (e.g., same sub-folders, same folder organization, same files, etc.) with each folder of every other node. Maintaining consistency of the synchronized folder set among the plurality of nodes may be difficult enough when multiple changes are made across the set of folders. Maintaining consistency may be even more difficult in existing systems where the synchronized folder is hosted by devices running different operating environments (e.g., different applications, different operating systems, different file systems, etc.) that implement different semantics (e.g., file management and display semantics). In these situations, providing a consistent view of the synchronized folder to the local node may be more difficult because the different operating environments provide different restrictions on how items may be stored, maintained, displayed, and/or updated.